mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Forces
Sonic Forces is a 3D and sidescroller game for the PlayStation4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Story Shadow is battling Eggman's forces at Eggman's territory, as is Omega, while in contact with Rouge. Omega is seemingly killed by a mysterious being named Infinite, who encountered Shadow once before. He was one of Eggman's commanders at an important base Shadow attacked, and Shadow defeated him easily, calling him weak and telling him never to show his face again. Since then, Infinite gave up his old identity and hid his face under a mask before becoming powerful. Infinite sends Shadow into a virtual reality world, after which he mentions even Sonic can't defeat him, and leaves. Rouge gets back in contact with Shadow, who escapes the base before it is destroyed. Sonic meets up with Tails while battling Eggman robots, and when he tries to attack Eggman himself, Shadow stops him. Zavok, Metal Sonic, and Chaos appear as well, though with a digital sort of effect. Infinite appears and easily defeats Sonic, seemingly killing him. Over the course of six months, Eggman takes over 99.99 percent of the world, with Infinite's help. Knuckles forms a resistance against Eggman, whose main members consist of him, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Rouge, and Silver. Tails is said to have "lost it". A rookie "the Avatar" (whose gender, type, and color are up to player choice) joins the Resistance, a survivor from the city, and one of the few not running in fear from Infinite. Knuckles finds out that Sonic is still alive, and is currently imprisoned and being tortured by Eggman. So, the Resistance find a shuttle at the Chemical Plant to fly to Sonic's prison. Meanwhile, Tails is trying to fix the broken Omega, and is attacked by Chaos. Just then, Classic Sonic appears from the past due to the Phantom Ruby, and destroys Chaos. With Tails at his side, Classic Sonic battles Eggman's robots. Rouge tells Knuckles that Eggman is planning to banish Sonic into space once he's shown him his empire, and that Eggman has rebuilt the Death Egg, which is where Sonic is imprisoned. The Avatar releases Sonic just as Zavok is about to send him into space. Sonic defeats Zavok, destroying him. Trying to escape the Death Egg, Sonic meets up with the Avatar, and together they fly a shuttle away from the Death Egg. Knuckles sends Sonic and the Avatar to destroy Eggman's weapons factory in Green Hill, after which Amy informs them that Silver is fighting Infinite at Mystic Jungle. During the fight, Silver knocks a small ruby off of Infinite, which Infinite does not notice. Sonic rushes to Silver's side and seemingly defeats Infinite, but Infinite knocks Sonic down and flies away. Classic Sonic and Tails track down Eggman, where Infinite crushes what he thinks is the last of the small rubies - Phantom Ruby prototypes. Eggman gets angry at Infinite for not killing Sonic, to which Infinite says Sonic isn't a threat because he is powerless against him. After Infinite leaves, Classic Sonic confronts Eggman and defeats him inside a new Egg Dragoon. Eggman tries to escape in his Eggmobile but crashes. Before restarting the Eggmobile and flying away, Eggman says his plan will eliminate the heroes in three days. Knuckles sends the Avatar to protect civilians in a city Eggman's robots are attacking, eventually fighting off the robots, while discovering that Eggman is mass-producing Death Egg Robots. Now that Tails knows Sonic is alive, he and Classic Sonic search for him at Mystic Jungle, running into the Avatar, who finds the Phantom Ruby prototype that Infinite dropped during his fight with Silver. After they are reunited with Sonic and the others, Vector informs them that Shadow is tearing through Resistance troops. Sonic can't understand why Shadow is working for Eggman, and confronts him. However, he is revealed to be a fake when the real Shadow destroys him and explains that the fake Shadow, along with the Zavok, Chaos, and Metal Sonic at Eggman's side, are virtual clones created by Infinite, and that he can create an unlimited number of them. Knuckles receives word that Eggman's forces are undermanned at his headquarters in Metropolis, and orders an all-out assault on Metropolis. However, Infinite causes confusion with his virtual reality, causing the troops to scatter. The Avatar fights Infinite, seemingly defeating him. Infinite attempts a virtual reality attack, but the Avatar's Phantom Ruby prototype causes him to avoid it. Infinite knocks the Avatar down and leaves. Rouge discovers that Eggman's database is located at Chemical Plant. Classic Sonic and Tails find the database, where they learn that Eggman experimented with prototypes based off the original Phantom Ruby, and fused its final version with Infinite, giving him his power, and that it might have a weakness. While Knuckles and the others wait for Classic Sonic and Tails to return, the virtual Metal Sonic attacks the city. Sonic and the Avatar fight him and destroy him with Double Boost. Tails discovers that the Phantom Ruby's source of power is the Death Egg. The Avatar distracts Eggman at Green Hill while Sonic goes to Chemical Plant to hack into the Death Egg's weapons system and shut it down, but it continues to run off auxiliary power. Classic Sonic enters the Death Egg and destroys it. Afterward, the Resistance go to confront Eggman at his tower in Metropolis. However, Infinite is still powerful, opening up a void called Null Space and sucking Sonic and the Avatar into it. Eggman explains that he kept a backup power source to the Phantom Ruby below Metropolis. Sonic and the Avatar easily escape Null Space and confronts nothing. Eggman smacks Orbot a few times and says his plan is still in motion, and flies away. Orbot smacks Cubot, and they fly to parts unknown. Sonic, Classic Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Rouge, Shadow, and Silver lead the Resistance to fight Eggman and Infinite's army of virtual Shadows, Metal Sonics, Zavoks, and Chaos, and during the confrontation with Infinite, Omega arrives at the scene. Infinite uses his virtual reality power on the main members of the Resistance and creates a virtual sun to slowly descend and burn them, but at Tails's suggestion, the Avatar uses the Phantom Ruby prototype to stop the attack. The prototype is destroyed, but the Phantom Ruby itself is weakened, allowing Sonic to fight Infinite. However, during the fight, Infinite's power recharges, but together Sonic and the Avatar defeat him, after which Eggman sucks him and the Phantom Ruby into his tower. Thinking that Eggman is absorbing the Phantom Ruby into his reactor, Classic Sonic finds an entrance to Eggman's tower, and Sonic and the Avatar destroy the reactor. However, this was merely a decoy, as Eggman instead absorbs the Phantom Ruby and Infinite into a Death Egg Robot he is piloting. Eggman now has more power than Infinite ever did, and creates thousands of virtual Shadows, Metal Sonics, Zavoks, Chaos, and Infinites. Together, Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar defeat Eggman, smashing through the Death Egg Robot's cockpit with Triple Boost. The Death Egg Robot explodes, obliterating Infinite, the Phantom Ruby, and presumably Eggman, and causing his army of virtual clones to disappear. With Eggman and Infinite defeated, the world is saved. All the major heroes have survived, and, after Classic Sonic returns to his time with the Phantom Ruby's destruction, will now rebuild the world from the state Eggman left it in. Sonic and the Avatar go their separate ways. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Avatar *Dr. Eggman *Infinite *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic (virtual clone only) *Zavok (virtual clone only) *Chaos (virtual clone only) Levels #Green Hill - Lost Valley #Chemical Plant - Spaceport #City - Ghost Town #Death Egg - Prison Hall #Death Egg - Vs. Zavok #Death Egg - Egg Gate #Green Hill - Arsenal Pyramid #Mystic Jungle - Luminous Forest #Mystic Jungle - Vs. Infinite #Green Hill - Green Hill #Green Hill - Vs. Eggman #City - Park Avenue #Mystic Jungle - Casino Forest #Mystic Jungle - Aqua Road #City - Sunset Heights #Metropolis - Capital City #Metropolis - Vs. Infinite #Chemical Plant - Chemical Plant #City - Red Gate Bridge #Green Hill - Guardian Rock #Chemical Plant - Network Terminal #Death Egg - Death Egg #Metropolis - Metropolitan Highway #Metropolis - Null Space #Eggman Empire Fortress - Imperial Tower #Eggman Empire Fortress - Mortar Canyon #Eggman Empire Fortress - Vs. Infinite #Eggman Empire Fortress - Iron Fortress #Eggman Empire Fortress - Final Judgement #Eggman Empire Fortress - Vs. Death Egg Robot Episode Shadow #City - Enemy Territory #Mystic Jungle - Eggman's Facility #Green Hill - Virtual Reality Trivia *This game may chronologically be the final game in the series, given the near-apocalyptic world Eggman created, similar to events such as the Aparoid invasion in Star Fox Assault, as well as giving no hints that Eggman is still alive. Category:Games Category:2D games Category:3D games